


SasuHina Month Day Fifteen || Free Day

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When storms plague her village and threaten her people's lives...Hinata is willing to lay down her own to the gods.





	SasuHina Month Day Fifteen || Free Day

“This has to _end_, Hiashi-sama - if these storms keep up, we’ll have no rice crops this year! So many homes have already flooded, or burned under the lightning strikes! Something must be done!”

Jaw clenching, the clan head stares at the group of villagers gathered before him. As their leader, it is he they come to as the gods seem to abandon them. For weeks now, the rainy season has been worse than ever before, filled with storms and brutal weather. The people, highly superstitious, believe it to be the work of the gods.

And now, they demand a sacrifice to attempt to quell the spirits’ anger.

“Never before have we offered one of our own to the gods,” Hiashi rebukes. “And never before - until now - has the weather been so harsh. Why would the gods suddenly change their minds?”

“What better ideas have you got?” another man demands. “Every spring and harvest we give our offerings. We’ve nothing else left to give!”

“The village head’s firstborn should do,” another grumbles, earning murmured assent from the group.

At that, Hiashi stands, aura darkening. “...you would demand I give up my daughter…?”

“We demand you do _something_! Before we all drown, or burn, or starve! We look to _you_, Hiashi-sama. A leader must be prepared to make sacrifices!”

“Surely Fūjin and Raijin would be appeased with a beautiful maiden.”

“Maybe enough to leave our village in peace!”

With that, the mob grows in volume, the idea now stuck in their minds. It’s clear they’ll accept nothing less in the wake of their fear and panic.

Feeling the weight of it upon his shoulders, Hiashi’s head bows. Perhaps...they are right. And if it _is_ a gesture in vain...he still retains a daughter to carry on his line. “...very well. It shall be as you say. But do not forget your own prayers and sacrifices. We must _all_ continue to give to the gods...so we may appease them.”

As the crowds filter out from the village hall, Hiashi has his eldest daughter summoned, a hand dragging down his face. How to explain…”

“You called for me, otōsama?”

Looking up, Hiashi lays eyes upon his daughter. She who looks so much like her late mother...the wife he lost. Nearly grown now, full in form and in beauty. “...Hinata. I have a most important task for you, my dear.”

“Yes…?”

Striding forward, he lays hands atop her shoulders. “...you know well the storms that plague us.”

“...I do.”

“...the villagers have decided that, in an effort to stop the gods’ wrath...we must give them something precious to appease them. My daughter...I must offer you to the gods of storms and winds.”

Slowly, her face slackens in shock. “...I…?”

“I hope you can forgive me, but...look at our people. They suffer floods, and fires, and soon the waters will sweep away the last of our crops. They are desperate. We cannot survive much more of this onslaught.”

For a long moment, Hinata is still and silent...and then her head bows with a somber look of acceptance. “...I understand. I...w-wish to do what is best for our village. I will go.”

Gently, Hiashi lifts her chin. “...forgive me, Hinata.”

“There is nothing to forgive.”

As evening rolls in, and clouds begin to gather and rumble, Hinata is prepared. The miko of the shrine bathe away her impurities, and dress her in the finest kimono. Her face is painted, hair put up, and then...she is led to the gate of the village.

“Wait here,” the shaman murmurs. “...they will come for you.”

Doing her best to hide her fear, Hinata bows lowly, left alone at the mouth of the gate.

Then...the rains come.

Staring out into the darkening sky, Hinata begins to shiver as the water soaks into her clothes, makeup running down her face. Flinching as thunder roars, she does not run.

...for a time...nothing happens. The storm gets ever closer, winds howling and rain drumming, lightning flashing and thunder booming.

“...please, o-kami-sama,” she prays, voice barely a whisper. “Please...leave my people to f-fair weather and bountiful harvests. Please accept this g-gift...and leave them in peace…”

“Oya oya...what do we have here…?”

Gasping, Hinata jolts as a man seems to float before her. Dressed in bright orange robes, he holds his chin in though. Bright blue eyes consider her openly, a mess of golden hair seemingly untouched by the rain. Around him, a gale swirls keeps the weather at bay. “You...y-you are…!”

“Fūjin!” the man exclaims, arms lifting and sending winds whipping.

“Then you are…?”

“A god, yes,” he cuts in, grinning foxily as he moves to lay atop his stomach on a breeze, arms folding lazily. “And you are…?”

“H...Hyūga Hinata. Daughter of the - o-of the village head.”

“And why are you here in our storm…?”

“I...have come to ask that you...s-spare our village your wrath.”

“Wrath…?” At that, Fūjin gives a belly laugh. “But we’re having so much fun!”

“You are...f-flooding our homes, and burning them down! Our crops are washing away! If this does not stop, we will be ruined…!”

“Hey, it’s not I bringing the rain or lightning! That would be -”

“Fūjin…”

Turning, the god of winds scowls. “...Raijin.”

Arms folded, a man of dark, untamed hair steps forward, robes just as black. But as lightning strikes above, so does it alight along the fabric. “What are you doing?”

“Listening to a prayer, unlike you. Seems your storms are causing a fair bit of havoc! This human wants you to stop.”

Ebony eyes then turn to the human, who flinches under his gaze. “...is that so?”

“I...I am here to...to offer you a trade, o-kami-sama,” Hinata stutters.

“A trade…?”

“If you leave my village in peace - if you cease your storms - then I...I will gladly lay my life at your feet.” At that, Hinata shifts to her knees, bowing her brow to the road. “...please...spare my people. We cannot survive much more of this weather.”

Raijin scoffs. “I have no need for a human life. Get up.”

“...b-but -?”

“Get. Up.”

After a pause, Hinata does as asked, head bowed. “...what can we do to appease you, o-kami-sama…? Please...I will give a-anything for my people.”

“...anything…?” Considering her, Raijin steps forward, tilting up her chin with a finger. By now, the rain has stolen her carefully-painted mask, leaving her face bare and pale. Even the god must admit...she’s beautiful for a human. Pristine dark hair, light eyes framed by thick lashes, soft skin unmarked...perhaps…

“...if you wish to serve your people, you will do one thing.”

“...yes?”

Smirking, Raijin then takes her chin in his grip. “...you must become my wife.”

At that, both Hinata and Fūjin startle.

“You, a wife?” the wind god asks.

“Is something wrong…?”

“Er, no, I...just figured…”

Raijin narrows his eyes. “...the humans wish to give me a gift...and I will accept it. I will take my storms elsewhere, for your sake...but you must abandon all you love. Never again will you see the people you sacrificed yourself for. Do you still agree…?”

“...yes. I did not lie. I will do anything,” she murmurs.

“...then a god’s bride you will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> A kami AU! Usually when I've written this kind of verse, it's Hinata I have be a spirit or god. This time, it's Sasuke's (and Naruto's) turn! We have Sasuke portraying the god of storms Raijin, and Naruto as Fūjin, god of winds. Fits pretty well, right? At least Sasuke seems pleased with his offering, even if maybe it wasn't quite what Hinata intended x3 I might have to do more of this later!
> 
> Anywho, that's all for now! Thanks for reading n_n


End file.
